


Fluffy Weight of the World

by authoressjean



Series: The Fluffy Files [48]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-02
Updated: 2001-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authoressjean/pseuds/authoressjean





	

Spike stared at Buffy, refusing to believe that she was gone. Oh, she was still alive, of course. But something inside of her had snapped when Glory had grabbed Dawn and kidnapped her.

The once strong Slayer now lay in a crumpled heap on the floor of the gas station, eyes blank and unseeing. Willow had taken one look at her and told everyone that she’d gone catatonic. She’d retreated back into her mind, possibly to never return.

“What do we do now?” Xander asked, not able to tear his eyes away from Buffy. “I mean, she’s…” He swallowed and tried again. “She won’t be of any help to us. We’ll have to get Dawnie back on our own, right?”

Willow nodded. “None of us are strong enough to take on a Hell god, though.”

Spike frowned, gazing up at the Scoobies from his crouch next to Buffy. “True, but we can take on Ben. Well, you all can. I’d have to duck outta the fight, seein’ as he’s human and all.”

“And what good would attacking Ben be, Spike?” Giles said, staring at Spike with bewilderment.

Spike blinked. They couldn’t be that dumb… “Uh, hello? Ben and Glory?”

“Ben and Glory what?” Anya asked, as all the Scoobies turned to Spike. They all had the same look of confusion on their faces.

Spike stood, shaking his head. “Ben is Glory, Glory is Ben?” When no one responded, he looked up. They were still staring at him. “Hello?”

“When did you come up with this?” Xander snorted.

“You saw it with your own eyes! Not even half an hour ago! Ben came, fixed up the Watcher, then turned into Glory and snatched Lil’ Bit?”

Willow frowned. “I remember Ben coming, and then…Glory was here. It’s all fuzzy.”

Spike was about to say something, but stopped. “Ah, I get it. It’s a spell to keep you from rememberin’. Didn’t want her human cover blown. Gotta hand it to her, Glory’s not that dumb.”

“Keep us from remembering what? Spike, what on earth are you talking about?” Giles asked irritably.

Spike sighed. That must be another part of the spell: once they figured it out, they’d forget it again. Wasn’t this going to be fun?

“We need Buffy,” Willow said sadly.

“Well, too bloody bad! We can’t have Buffy. We may never even get her…” Spike stopped, unable to say the last word: back. He knew it was true. She’d probably never come back. He couldn’t bring himself to admit it out loud, however.

Willow began to smile. “Actually, there may be a way. I know a spell where I can step inside her mind. If I can find her there, and talk with her, maybe I can pull her out.”

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea, Willow.”

Willow turned to Giles, a frown on her face. “What do you mean?”

“I know the spell you’re thinking of, and it would require you linking yourself to her. There would be a high chance that you would disappear as well,” Giles said gently. “The person that casts the spell must be willing to give up their life to try and save her.”

“I’ll do it.”

All heads swiveled to look at Spike. He was staring at Buffy again, his features displaying his concern for her. He turned back to Giles, a determined look on his face. “I’ll do it,” he repeated.

Willow nodded. “We should probably head back to Sunnydale before attempting the spell.”

“What can we do, though?” Xander asked.

“You should head for Glory’s place, and see if you can rescue the Nibblet,” Spike said. “When I pull Buffy out, we’ll meet you there and give you a hand if you need it.”

“Don’t you mean ‘if’ you can pull her out?” Anya said.

Spike glared at her. “WHEN I pull Buffy out, we’ll come and help. Are we clear?” he asked quietly, his voice low and dangerous.

Everyone nodded.

< \--- >

An hour later found them back in the Magic Box, getting ready to fight. Anya offered to stay and watch Tara, leaving only Xander, Giles, and Willow to head off Glory. Buffy was seated on the floor of training room as Willow lit candles around her.

“So…what do I do?” Spike said, coming into the room.

“You just recite this couplet and think of her.” Willow handed Spike a small sheet with words written on it. “You should be granted access to her mind, if all goes well.”

Xander and Giles stepped into the training room quietly. “You ready, Will?”

Willow nodded. She turned to Spike, offering him a quick smile. “Good luck, Spike.”

He smiled. “You too, Red. Watch your back; Ben may show up anytime. He does live there, ya know.”

Xander waved his hands frantically. “Whoa, whoa, time out. Are you saying that Ben’s been subletting from Glory all this time?”

Spike rolled his eyes. “This is gonna be worth it,” he muttered, before hitting Xander in the back of his head.

“Ow!” was the chorus from Xander and Spike; Xander because he’d been hit, and Spike because he’d set the chip off.

“Boys,” Willow said in a warning tone.

Spike shook his head and lowered himself to the ground. “Just be careful,” he grumbled, before he turned to Buffy.

He hated that look of no recognition in her eyes. He had to bring her back. Then, they could rescue Dawn, and get rid of Glory.

He didn’t hear the three Scoobies close the door behind them. He glanced down at the sheet in his hand and began to recite. “May the door of whom I wish to see, be opened to none else but me. Mindarius chambenus!”

Spike took Buffy’s hands in his and closed his eyes. He was supposed to think of her now. He could see her sunny smile, the look of annoyance she always gave him, and the way she pinched her lips. He remembered his dreams of her kissing him, and when she’d really kissed him, how much better it had been. The look of horror on her face when she’d watched Riley being sucked by a vampire. The tears she’d shed when her mother had died. Her perfect imitation of that terrible robot. And…the look of despair, fear, and grief when Dawn had been grabbed.

There was a blinding light in his eyes. He cringed, then slowly opened them.

He wasn’t in the training room anymore. Instead, a very modern living room now took its place. He looked around, confused. Where was he?

“Hello, Spike,” said a young voice from behind him.

He turned to find a small blonde girl with two ponytails smiling up at him. She couldn’t be more then 5 years old. He smiled back at her sadly. “Hello, Buffy,” Spike said softly.

“Isn’t this place beautiful? I always wanted a house like this,” she said, twirling in her yellow dress.

“Buffy, we need to talk,” Spike started, but never finished.

A door opened, then closed. “Buffy?” called a familiar voice.

“Mommy!” Buffy said, running to greet her mom.

Spike swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched Buffy wrap her arms around Joyce’s legs. Joyce smiled, seemingly unaware that the vampire was there.

Joyce lowered herself to a crouch on the floor and held out a small-blanketed bundle for Buffy to take. “Would you like to see her?” Joyce asked.

Buffy nodded. “What’s her name?” she asked, carefully wrapping her arms around the bundle.

From the blankets, Spike could hear a small gurgling sound, like a baby would make. Joyce smiled at her daughter. “We’re going to call her Dawn.”

Spike’s eyes widened. That little bundle of noises in Buffy’s arms was his Nibblet?

Buffy looked down at her sister, then back up at her mom, her smile broadening. “I’ll be the one to look out for her. I’ll protect her, no matter what. Is that okay?”

Joyce nodded and smiled. “I think that’s a wonderful idea. I know you can take care of her.”

“I won’t let you down, Mommy. I’ll be the bestest big sister ever.”

Spike blinked, and the living room disappeared. He looked around the Magic Box, lit by the sunlight that was pouring through the windows. He yelped and started to jump away when he realized he was standing in a direct patch of sun, then stopped. He wasn’t burning. Spike began to smile. “A bloke could get used to this,” he said.

His smile disappeared as the grown-up Buffy he knew headed over from the table to place a book back on the shelf. She slid it into place, then stopped, her brown dress swishing around her legs. She looked down at the floor, looking sad and disheartened.

He blinked again, and the scene changed once more. He was in the training room, sunlight still pouring in through the high windows. Buffy had changed out of her casual dress into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. She was practicing her kicks against the punching bag. She jumped and mistimed her second kick, falling to the ground with a ‘thud’. As Spike went to help her up, she began to pull herself up, a look of annoyance and fierce determination on her face.

She stopped, and let herself fall back onto the mat. Gone was the look of certainty and strength and in their place was despair and melancholy. Her face fell, and her eyes widened slightly. She closed her eyes as tears began to make their way across her face.

Spike blinked, then cursed colorfully as the scene changed to the hallway of the Summers’ house. He couldn’t keep his eyes open forever! But if he closed his eyes for just a second, he lost himself again.

“That’s not true,” said a very familiar voice from behind him.

He swiveled and found himself staring into the Buffy he knew. “The scene was over,” she said calmly. “You didn’t need to see anymore to understand.”

“Understand what? Buffy, what the bleedin’ hell’s goin’ on?”

She said nothing, merely turning around and walking down the hall. Spike followed, and found himself in Dawn’s bedroom. To make things stranger, it was empty of any furniture or trinket that said that the room belonged to someone.

“She doesn’t need the room anymore,” Buffy said, reading his mind. “She wouldn’t mind me having it, now that she’s dead.”

Spike stared at her with horror. “What? No! Buffy, pet, she’s not dead.”

Buffy turned and headed for the closet. Spike began to follow, then finally got a good look around.

The room’s floor was now covered with grass, and a grave marker with the name ‘Joyce Summers’ stood in the midst of the room. How had he missed that before? Had it just appeared?

Next to the marker was a hole, and next to the hole was a bundle wrapped in a sheet.

Buffy returned with a shovel. She handed it to him, then picked up the bundle and dropped it into the hole. She took the shovel from Spike and began to fill in the hole.

A terrible feeling began to grow in Spike’s stomach. “What’s in the sheet?” he asked, almost afraid of the answer.

For a few moments, there was just silence. Then, Buffy said, “I told you she was dead.”

With a cry he leapt forward and pulled Buffy away from the hole. She pushed him back, glaring at him. “You won’t even let me bury my sister?” she asked angrily.

“She’s not dead!! Dawn isn’t dead; Glory’s just got her holed up somewhere. We need to get out, NOW,” Spike said, a twinge of fear beginning to build in his heart.

Buffy dropped her shovel, shaking her head slowly. “Spike, I know she’s dead. I killed her.”

“That’s not…I…Buffy, no!”

“It’s true,” she said softly. “I know I could’ve moved faster, and gotten Dawn away from Glory. But I didn’t.”

“Besides, isn’t it nice here?” said little Buffy’s voice from behind him.

Spike turned and found himself back in the modern living room. “You can stay here with me,” she said, a big smile on her face. “We can be happy here. It’s real nice, doncha think?”

“Buffy, no,” he began.

“You don’t want to stay with me? Spike, I thought you loved me,” adult Buffy said. He looked to the right and found Buffy back in her brown dress in the Magic Box. “I want you to stay here, with me,” she said.

“I’m happy here,” said the same voice from his left. He turned and found Buffy in the training room. “Don’t you want me to be happy?”

Tears began to sting his eyes. He closed his eyes and thought about what she was saying. She wanted to be with him. She was happy here. Why force her to fight things in the real world, when she was so happy here? He could make her happy. Here, she was giving him another chance.

“Spike, stay with me,” came the chorus of the voices.

“NO!!” he yelled, opening his eyes. “I want to talk with the real Buffy! Now!”

All the Buffys except the one he’d met in her house disappeared. “Spike, you don’t understand,” she said, walking over to him. “They ARE all me.”

The scene changed before his eyes, taking him back to the living room. He watched little Buffy with Joyce and baby Dawn. “I promised my mom that I would take care of Dawn, no matter what,” Buffy said. “I failed.”

Before Spike could protest, the scene changed again. They watched as Buffy put the book away on the shelf, and her eyes took on a dull look. “Giles had asked me to put a book away for him, and as I was, I realized that I was going to lose. Glory would win,” Buffy explained

The scene changed again, and they watched as Buffy kicked and landed on her back in the training room. “Later that day, I was practicing when I missed. I was about to get up, when I asked myself, what was the point? I can’t take Glory on. I’ll just lose. There’s no point in me even trying.”

She turned to Spike, and said calmly, “So you see, I did kill Dawn. I failed her.”

Spike stared at her, then began to chuckle. “Got one word for you, Slayer,” he said, then stopped chuckling and glared at her. “Bollocks.”

“What?” she asked, confused.

“Dawn’s still very much alive, I can assure you. If you’re so happy to be here, then fine, stay here. But I can guarantee you that this isn’t Buffy. None of these are.”

Buffy began to argue, but Spike cut her off. “Oh, yeah, they look and sound just like her, I get that. But Buffy would never quit. She wouldn’t just give up on her lil’ sis. ‘Cause see, Buffy’s a hero. Buffy will fight ‘till the end.” He looked down at her and smiled. “That’s one of the reasons I love her.”

There was a blinding flash of light, and when Spike opened his eyes, he was back in the training room. The two candles Willow had lit had gone out, and he could hear Anya trying to calm Tara in the next room.

He looked over at Buffy and watched her blink, then look around the room in confusion. Her eyes focused on him, and for a few moments, there was silence. Tears filled her eyes as she began to sob. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his arms as she cried.

After a few minutes, her sobs had tapered off into sniffles. He leaned down and couldn’t stop himself from kissing her forehead gently. “Thought I’d lost you,” he said softly.

Buffy sniffled. “For awhile, you did.” She pulled away slightly and looked up at him. “Thank you,” she said. “For not giving in when I asked you to stay.”

Spike chuckled softly. “It was temptin’, I’ll grant you that.”

Buffy smiled. “You did the right thing.” She sighed, then frowned. “Did you really mean all that stuff you said?”

Spike looked down at her with disbelief. “I said it ‘cause it’s true, Buffy! You should know that. You are a hero, and you don’t give up.”

She blushed slightly. “Not that. The…the reason you love me.”

He began to smile. “Meant it all,” he whispered. “I love you.”

Her response was to lean up and press her lips against his. Fireworks went off in Spike’s head at her touch, and he responded passionately. This was nothing compared to the kiss she’d given him when she’d pretended to be the robot. This was full of heat and passion as he tried to pour all of his feelings into the kiss.

She pulled back, panting for breath. Her head was swimming from the onslaught of the new feelings she’d had to deal with ever since she’d kissed him earlier. When Glory had found him and tortured him, and he hadn’t said a word about the key. “Wow,” was all she could manage, as she fingered her slightly bruised lips.

His grin was lopsided. “Yeah,” he said, sounding slurred. “Wow.”

“Wouldn’t mind repeating that sometime soon,” she said, giving him a goofy grin.

His eyes widened. She just kept surprising him tonight, didn’t she? “Sounds good to me.”

Buffy stood with Spike’s help, and headed off to the front of the Magic Box.

They found Anya and Tara sitting around the small table. “That didn’t take long,” Anya said, sounding surprised. “You’ve only been gone for not even half an hour.”

Buffy nodded and headed over to the weapons chest. “Where are the others?” she asked, pulling out a broadsword.

“Went off to Glory’s to see if they could snatch Lil’ Bit back,” Spike said.

Buffy nodded. “Shouldn’t be too hard. If they can manage to catch Glory when she’s Ben, then it should be an easy fight.”

“Thank you!” Spike said loudly. “Someone remembers.”

Anya nodded. “Oh yes, I’ve started remembering about Ben turning into Glory, too. I think the spell’s wearing off.”

“Means it’s almost show time, I’d warrant,” Spike said, pulling out a wicked looking axe.

Buffy nodded and headed for the front door. “Anya, stay with Tara. We’ll be back before sunrise.”

Anya nodded, noting that Spike and Buffy were holding hands as they exited the shop.

< \--- >

They found themselves in front of Glory’s apartment complex in less then ten minutes. Buffy started forward, but stopped as she realized Spike wasn’t following. “Spike?”

She turned and found him staring at the building with a slight look of dread. “Hate this place,” he mumbled.

Buffy mentally kicked herself. Of course he would be afraid of this place. Glory had nearly killed him here before, and the scars she’d given him were still visible.

She squeezed his hand reassuringly. “She won’t touch you,” she said. “I promise, Spike.”

Spike shifted his gaze from the building to her, a surprised look on his face. He began to smile. “Let’s get your sis back,” he said, amazed that the look of fierce determination on her face was for him.

Buffy nodded, and the two headed into the building.

As they neared the top floor where Glory was, they could hear the sounds of battle. They continued to speed up, until they were running full hilt up the stairs.

They reached the top floor and found themselves in the midst of a small war.

Willow was taking on Glory, who had Dawn tied up behind her. Guarding Willow’s sides were Giles and Xander, who kept Glory’s minions at bay. All three of the Scoobies looked tired and worn, but refused to give up. Dawn looked terrified.

Buffy could feel her rage begin to soar. How dare Glory take her little sister and hold her prisoner?

With a cry of rage she jumped forward and decapitated four minions in one stroke. Everyone stopped fighting to turn and watch her.

Xander, Giles, and Willow smiled at their leader as she strode into the room, Spike right behind her. “Good to see ya back, Buff,” Xander said.

“Good to be back. Glory, may I have a word with you?” she said, turning to face the Hell god.

Glory was fuming. “Have you seen what your miserable humans have done to my place? It’s a wreck! And my clothes…”

“You know, I don’t think it’ll be too much of a problem, seeing as after I kill you, you won’t need the fancy clothes and stuff.”

Glory snorted. “I’m a god, stupid. I’m gonna bleed your sister dry, then head to Hell.”

“Then why don’t you let me kill you? You’d head straight to Hell, I guarantee it,” Buffy said, gripping her sword tighter.

Glory snarled and leapt towards Buffy, furious that a human would dare defy her. Buffy began to lash out her rage and fury on Glory, leaving the Hell god slightly dizzy.

As the Scoobies continued to head off minions that seemed to appear out of nowhere, Spike ran to Dawn and began to untie her. “You all right, Bit?” he asked anxiously.

Dawn nodded, tears of relief beginning to pool in her eyes. “I thought I was a goner,” she said, as Spike ripped away the last of the bonds. She threw herself into his arms.

“No one touches my Nibblet,” he growled, tightening his grip on her.

Glory looked over briefly from her fight with Buffy and hissed as she watched Spike and Dawn. “Hey, vampire!” she yelled, landing a hard hit on Buffy. Buffy went flying, landing in the next room.

Glory started marching over to Spike and Dawn, unaware of the vampire’s anger that was beginning to boil. “You got my key; give it back.”

Dawn whimpered and started moving backwards. “Head to the Scoobies, Dawn,” Spike said quietly. When Glory moved to follow her, Spike caught her attention with an uppercut to her jaw. Glory stared at him with disbelief. “You hurt my Nibblet,” he said simply. He slipped into vampire visage and growled, “You also hurt my Slayer.”

Buffy groaned as she picked herself up. Glory could really punch, when she put her mind to it.

She looked up and saw Dawn hurrying to Xander’s side. Everyone was accounted for, except…where was Spike?

She forced herself to move and found Spike battling Glory. It looked like he was winning. If he could handle himself (and it looked like he could), then Buffy would find her fight somewhere else. She began to dispose of the minions.

Glory finally lost her patience and landed a roundhouse kick to Spike’s chest, sending him sailing into the bed. Dawn shrieked as Glory headed for Spike. “Spike!! Look out!!”

Her warning came too late. Glory grabbed Spike by the neck and hefted him off the floor. “Looks like I get to have some fun again,” the god chuckled, before she threw him into the wall.

Dawn screamed as he fell to the ground, unconscious. “SPIKE!!!”

Her sister’s scream got Buffy’s attention. She turned and found Spike lying on the floor, bleeding in several places. Glory was headed towards him, ready to rain down more punishment.

With a yell Buffy lunged at the god, moving Glory’s focus from Spike to Buffy. “Look who came back for more,” the god snarled. “What, upset ‘cause I hurt your lover?”

Buffy began to argue, before she stopped. She smiled sweetly at Glory before saying simply, “Yes.”

Glory stared at her, surprised. That was all Buffy needed. She pulled her arm back and hit Glory on the neck. Glory’s head tumbled from her shoulders, but she wasn’t dead.

“That hurt, you little brat!” Glory said, reaching down for her head. “I told you, you can’t kill a…no…no, not now, Benjamin…NOOOO!!!” Her body morphed into Ben’s, and he died instantly.

The minions, realizing their master was dead, scampered from the room. Buffy didn’t care. She ran to Spike’s side and pulled him up. “Spike? Spike, c’mon, answer me.” Her heart began to speed up with worry. “Spike!!”

With a moan he came to, and looked up at her. “You’re all right,” he managed to croak out, before she shushed him.

“I’m fine. You’re not looking so good, though.”

Spike chuckled, then winced as the small laughter jostled his hurt ribs. “M’fine,” he said. “I’ve had worse. Where’s the Nibblet?”

“Safe, thanks to you,” Dawn said from behind Buffy. “You sure you’re okay?”

Spike nodded, then looked around, puzzled. “Where’d the great one scamper to?”

“She’s dead,” Buffy said. “I took a lucky swing, and she fell.”

Spike grinned as best he could. “I’d applaud, but my arms aren’t workin’ real good right now.”

Buffy pulled him to his feet, then wrapped his arm around her neck. “Xander? Just a little help here,” she said.

Xander nodded, wrapping the vampire’s other arm around his neck. Satisfied that they could transport him to safety, she nodded, and the troupe headed for the elevator.

< \--- >

15 minutes later found them back at the Magic Box, a happy Anya in Xander’s arms. Tara had returned to normal, much to Willow’s joy. The Scoobies were seated around the table, as Willow began to recover from her magic strike against Glory.

Buffy knelt next to Spike, worry etched into her forehead. He’d passed out a few minutes before they’d reached the shop, and they’d put him on a pile of mats in the training room. Willow had told her that he’d be fine; the hits from Glory, plus his earlier mind adventure, had drained him of his energy. He’d be all right.

She finished cleaning his wounds and leaned back onto her heels, watching him. Why on earth had she told Glory that Spike was her lover? She’d probably surprised herself more then the Hell god. It was slightly true, though: ever since she’d heard him tell her, as the robot, how much it would hurt her if anything happened to Dawn, she’d come to see him in a new light. He wasn’t the reluctant vampire turned good anymore. He was one of the team; a Scooby, just like her other friends.

He stirred, bringing her out of her thoughts. As he struggled to open his eyes, she realized that she was running her fingers through his hair. She must have started that when she’d lost herself in thought.

He gazed up at her and smiled weakly. “Hello, cutie,” he said.

She smiled back, not pulling her hand away. “Hello yourself,” she said. “How you feeling?”

“Like a Hell god tossed me around. Where’s everyone else?”

“In the shop. Tara’s back with us, making Willow a happy witch.” She sighed, then turned to him. “Spike, I need to talk to you about…”

“The kiss, I know.” Spike avoided her gaze. “I’m sorry.”

Buffy blinked. Of all the things she’d been expecting… “It’s not about that,” she said softly, bringing his gaze back to her. “Well, maybe it is. After Glory had knocked you out, I started railing into her. She asked if I was mad at her because she’d hurt my lover.”

Spike chuckled. “That’s the lamest comeback ever.”

“I told her yes.”

He turned to her, eyes as wide as saucers. “You…you…” he stuttered, not fully comprehending what she was saying.

Buffy smiled. “It’s true. Ever since the robot adventure…no, even before that, you’ve proved yourself to be a better person. This new person that you are now is someone I’ve come to care about. To enjoy being around. I guess what I’m trying to say is that I love you.”

Spike stared at her, his mouth hanging slightly open. After a few moments had passed, and he hadn’t changed his look, Buffy began to frown. “Spike? Spike, don’t tell me you zoned out now.” She began to panic when she received no response. “Spike!!”

He shook himself, as Buffy sighed with relief. “Don’t do that to me,” she said shakily.

“Sorry,” he said.

“I’m the one that should be sorry,” she said, shifting her gaze down.

Spike frowned. “Why?”

“Because I promised you that she wouldn’t touch you,” she said quietly. “And she did.”

Spike placed a finger underneath her chin and pulled her gaze back up to him. “When she tossed you into the other room, you wouldn’t believe how furious I was. I knew you could be hurt, knocked out, or even…” He swallowed before continuing. “That’s when I started layin’ into Glory. I told her to never hurt my Nibblet or my Slayer.”

Buffy grinned. “Your Slayer, huh?”

Spike smirked. “Slipped. You can smack me for it, if you want.”

“Sounds good to me,” she said, before placing her lips on his. She could hear everyone in the shop chatting about what they should do to celebrate. Soon their voices, along with the rest of the world, faded away as she lost herself once more…this time, in Spike.

THE END


End file.
